1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun screens and more particularly to a novel poster-type sunscreen having a reflective surface and heat absorption characteristics for use in protecting the interior of an automobile.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a variety of folding window shields that are detachably carried against the inside windows of an automobile. In this connection, the shields interfere with sunrays so that the rays do not enter the interior of the vehicle which would normally cause damage and which would heat the interior thereof. However, difficulties and problems have existed with conventional auto sun shields which stem largely from the fact that their sole purpose in function is to interfere with the sunrays and the conventional shields do not absorb heat nor do they lessen the effect of interior heating by reflecting sunrays away from the shield. Also, the exterior surface of conventional shields does not include graphic subject matter that controls or determines the degree of reflectivity on the external surface. Such graphic subject matter used in conventional shields is very primitive and in no way affects the sunray penetration of the shield.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel sun screen having a surface which reduces the passage of sunrays therethrough by reflective means and which incorporates heat absorption characteristics. Graphic subject matter carried on a reflective surface would provide areas of selective translucency as well as areas of relative opaqueness so that a tolerable reflective surface to oncoming personnel can be provided.